Pact
A Pact, also known as a in the original Japanese, in the world of Drakengard, is a contract between a human and a beast in which they become "Pact Partners." The human gains supernatural powers and both participants, should either or both be fatally injured, gain a second chance in life. The human must pay some price for the pact, and if one should be fatally injured, it means death for both unless the pact is broken. Overview The pact system was first used during Chapter 16 of Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five by One to save Gabriella from her beastification. According to Partition, forging a pact is "The most severe forbidden Magic of the Old". It was later used in Drakengard 3 by Zero in a desperate effort to save the life of Mikhail after being poisoned by Raphael. Accord describes the procedure as "utilizing the reprogramming function of the Flower". The result was that Mikhail was resurrected with Zero's Flower transplanted into his eye and, while Zero survived, she regressed to a child-like form as her payment. A pact also occurred in the fifth branch of events told in Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side between Zero and Mikhail, when One's brother kills Zero after the other Intoners died, which causes Mikhail also die. The basic concepts of the pact are present in this first instance: a ritual to save a life, the human member paying some price for the pact, and the lives of the two become linked. During the hundred years between the first pact and the events of Drakengard and Drakengard 2, it is shown that creatures and spirits like the Faerie, Undine, and Salamander, can enter pacts to feed of a human's negative emotions, while humans enter pacts either to gain power or to save their own lives. The ritual involves the two beings merging their two souls together into one; should one pact partner die, the other will follow. The price for the pact is most commonly something the person's most treasured feature, resulting in numerous tragic ironies: the more powerful the pact beast, the greater the price. A pact can also be broken, as demonstrated in branches C and D of Drakengard. However, the details of how a pact can be broken are vague and unclear. Pacts of Drakengard *One & Gabriella *Zero (Flower) & Mikhail *Caim & Angelus *Inuart & Black Dragon *Verdelet & Petrified Dragon *Leonard & Faerie *Arioch & Undine & Salamander *Seere & Golem *Gismor & Shade *Zhangpo & Ifrit *Hanch & Kelpie *Yaha & The Gnomes *Urick & The Reaper Broken pacts *Caim & Angelus (Branch C) *Seere & Golem (Branch D) Trivia *The pact system doesn't become a widespread concept in branches where Zero and Mikhail never forge a pact, despite One and Gabriella forging one years before them. The exact reason as to why this is is unknown. *The White Chlorination Syndrome caused by the maso of the queen-beast in another dimension forces humans to choose between a pact with God or death. *Kaine and Tyrann from the Nier Universe share something close to a pact as Tyrann (the beast) came to Kaine (the human) who was dying and they came to share the same body. If Kaine were to die than Tyrann would die as well. Category: Lore